The Drawing Of Three
by Kali Shan
Summary: Gryffindor and Slytherin each left behind two heirs...Except...there was a mistake with the third. Each has powers beyond imaginable...Will Harry talk to Dumbledore again? Will he and Ron still speak? R/R
1. Default Chapter

The Drawing Of Three

Disclaimer: I do not, unfortunately, own Harry Potter, nor the title whom Stephen King so brilliantly came up with…yes, well, do read and review!

In ancient legend, there was a prophecy that all the people knew. Magical or non, all knew

of the Chosen. Many false claims of the symptoms were used by the elders in hopes that thier child would be the next. Raoul was a French man, magical, whom knew that in the years to come...The Chosen would be few, and those of Salazar would be deadly.

All feared what he said. He also said that Gryffindor's heir would be more powerful than any hopes of the Slytherin. Two Thousand years later, the Prophecy has been destroyed. Yet the one who heard it, and the ones who can defy it, are indeed alive. Neither are well, yet one is prevailing. Shortly, one will die.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Chosen Three

Albus Dumbledore glared at his sneakoscope. Not only had it went off twice in the last twenty minutes of his meeting with the Weasley's. For once, he was actually considering letting Harry out away from the Dursley's, but something in his gut (Which usually had a funny way of being right) kept him back. Mrs. Weasley was looking more and more concerned about Harry's living conditions, while the others said they merely wanted Harry back.

"Dumbledore...I don't know what to say. He's been stuck in Surrey his whole life and..." Molly let her sentence drift off, and her husband, Arthur, picked up. "If he were to die, wouldn't you want his last year or day to be the best it could be?" Dumbledore looked at him icily, suddenly defensive. "He won't die, Arthur. In fact..." Dumbledore shook his head, not wanting to be rude.

"I think the best thing to do, would be keep him here." Bill said from the window. "Why is that?" Dumbledore asked him calmly (smiling, of course). "Well...It seems to me that the only place Harry's really been happy is...well, Hogwarts."

Molly and Arthur both looked startled at such a suggestion. Tonks and Lupin both stood up. "Exactly what I've been saying," Tonks said happily. Lupin caught her before she tripped and nodded his reply. "If we're all here...and Harry's...willing, then I think we have a solution.

Dumbledore didn't speak or move. They simply didn't understand. His and Harry's bond had been broken, if you'd call it that, and...he wasn't sure yet whether it'd be stronger when it came back. That is to say...if it does.

The others seem to sense the tension. "Um...We'll just leave, shall we?" Bill and Molly proceeded to get Fred and George and the others out. Arthur looked up at Dumbledore sincerely. "I meant what I said. If the...the thing is true...The battle inside him could tear him to shreds...I just..." Dumbledore sighed.

"You may go. I shall be in contact with you very soon." Dumbledore said quietly. Arthur did not move. "What about Harry?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Yes indeed...What is it about Harry..."


	2. 2

****

The Chosen Three

The legend also stated very clearly that hidden deep beneath a sacred building, the third heir could seize the small book which held the secrets of magic, but could not read it. Another heir would be the only one able to read the book. The book might seem common enough except the founders of the Magical School of Hogwarts made it...in which, they also left behind the names of The Chosen Three.

********************************************************************************************************

Albus Dumbledore had dismissed the Weasley's and continued his pacing in his Study. He felt very horrible indeed, considering...well, he wanted Harry safe and nearby as much as anyone, if not more. Since the rather...horrific...experienced talk he and Harry'd shared he wasn't sure that Harry'd even want to come back to school.

Sadly, Dumbledore hadn't the heart to contact Harry...yet. Quietly, yet his mind made up, Dumbledore decided that he'd write him. It was hard, he often found, not to just grab a quill and write him daily. He seemed almost like...an apprentice. Or maybe a son. Who knew? He probably hated him anyway. Then again its not anyone could blame him anymore.

Dumbledore pulled out his long eagle feathered quill and stared at the blank parchment. 

__

Harry,

He paused.

__

I know you are still furious with me, and your grief is becoming worse. I know. If...if with your consent, then I'd like to talk to you about a few things. Its not important really, I just feel that your cooperation is an essential. Your schedule this year will be slightly off...This is good, as I am sure you are wondering. Ms. Granger will also be attending some of the...advanced classes with you.

Professor McGonagall informed me shortly after I arrived back of your career plans. Harry, don't think for one second that you can't do it. You can and will. Your parents, Sirius, all of the Weasley lot, Hermione, Minerva and...more than any one myself, have complete faith in you. I will be there every step of the way.

I don't know whether you and I came out ahead or behind after our conversation that day, Harry. I meant what I said. I've seen it all Harry...until you...that's what brought me to my senses. I know you just want someone to whisk you away...like Sirius so badly wanted to. But Harry...you must not ever forget...I, just like so many other, want to do that for you too. But it's not that easy. You'll see soon, I promise. Keep your head up, I shall see you very soon, if you consent.

All hearts willing,

Albus Dumbledore

P.s.- Professor McGonagall sends her regards. She and I both want to wish you a happy birthday and...Sirius is in your heart. Never forget.

Dumbledore sighed as he finished off, and smiled serenely. If only Harry knew how tempted he was...

*4 Privet Drive*

Harry stared as Hedwig flew into his window with about six letters. Three tied to her legs and three in her small but strong beak.

"WOW! Bloody hell, Hedwig...What in the world?" Harry smiled honestly for the first time since he'd returned to his 'home'.

"One from Ron...Hermione...Hagrid..." Harry stopped muttering and found himself near tears. 

__

God Sirius you just had to die on me like everyone else, did you? Damn you!


End file.
